


Using Them Assets

by Saiyan_Lion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Puns, Butts, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, I Tried, I hope you like it, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, featuring yuuri's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Lion/pseuds/Saiyan_Lion
Summary: It is now time for Worlds to start. But what will happen to the world when they meet...Yuuri Katsuki's Ass?





	Using Them Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/gifts).



> Hello! This is a request courtesy of BigBossy! I had to scrap so many ideas on this to make it work, and I hope that this is feasible? BigBossy, thank you for being an awesome reader, and I really hope that you enjoy this. 
> 
> WARNING: There are talk of butts in these here parts. Mainly Yuuri's. That is all.

Everyone was warming up and getting ready for their short programs. The last competition had been the Grand Prix, with Yuuri medaling silver. However, everyone's favorite Japanese skater has run into a problem with his Eros costume. Somehow, between the Grand Prix and Worlds, Yuuri had put on weight. And like it always does, it all went right to his lower body, mainly his ass. He wiggled uncomfortably in the costume, wishing for the first time that it wasn't so sexual. He was going to have a hard time convincing _anyone_ that he was sexy in this. 

He grimaced as stared at his reflection worriedly. Maybe no one would notice. After all, Yuuri was always too hypercritical about his own appearance. He ran his hand carefully through his gelled hair, steeling himself. He'll just have to ignore it. If he ignored it, no one else would know it.

He nodded to his reflection as he made his decision to ignore his weight and the tightness of his costume around his rear. He turned his back to the mirror, walking straight out of the bathroom, turning his focus completely to his SP. He didn't to catch a glimpse in the mirror of him walking away, or the way his hips sashayed as he exited. 

He had no idea that he would soon be destroying a few hearts in the next few minutes. 

*** 

Viktor was waiting in the lobby with the other skaters, catching up with Chris. When Yuuri returned from the bathroom, Viktor smiled. "Oh. All finished getting ready?" he mused, smiling at his beautiful fiancé.

Yuuri blushed prettily, which made the Russian's heart soar. "Y-yeah. Just had a little difficulty with zipping up, but that's about it." he admitted, looking away bashfully. 

Viktor hummed, chuckling. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out. Why don't you do ahead and do some stretching, alright?" he advised. Yuuri nodded, then left to do just that, bracing himself at a nearby wall. 

Now, Viktor didn't give much thought about it until his eyes wandered over him, eyeing his Yuuri's...voluptuous... 

Oh dear God.

Yuuri had always had a bit of a soft, curvy figure in comparison to the other skaters, even at his thinnest. He also had the tendency to gain weight easily. That being said, Viktor could tell a noticeable difference in his fiancé's beautiful body. Mainly, his ass. 

As Yuuri planted his arms against the wall, he started swiveling his hips, as per usual. However, those hips were now fuller and wider, looking _very_ lovely as they sashayed from side to side. His thighs had become plumper, too, adding to the curves, and probably capable of crushing a melon in between them. But the most noticeable - and most pleasing - curves was right now wiggling in front of him, seeming to put a show on for just him. 

Viktor could see how tight the Eros costume has gotten on his lover's beautiful ass, almost seeming to strain against the fleshy globes it covered. The strip of fabric at his hip that was now a poor excuse of a half skirt barely covered half the butt cheek that it fell over, which set Viktor over the edge. Yuuri's poor jacket couldn't seem to barely cover up over his rounded rear, either, choosing instead to rest perfectly at his waist, just at the beginning where the Japanese's body decided to round out. 

Oh, how he wanted to play with that body already. The Russian was strongly considering convincing his lover for a quickie in the bathroom. He wanted to explore the additions to Yuuri's body, especially dat ass. Oh, God. If there was one, Viktor would pray every day to them to thank them for Yuuri's perfect butt. 

Before he could approach him to recommend this, one of Yuuri's ear buds fell out, falling to the ground. He watched Yuuri stop his warm up, frowning at the ground. "Shoot." Viktor's body was _not_ prepared as Yuuri bent down, _dat ass_ on prominent display. Viktor had to excuse himself to the bathroom after being exposed to that much _Eros_ , before he got thrown out for indecent exposure. 

*** 

Chris watched in confusion as his Russian friend suddenly left the lobby. "Viktor?" The Swiss received no reply. Frowning in confusion, he looked around to watch his competitors when he was greeted with a _very_ pleasant view. 

He smirked, crossing his arms knowingly as Yuuri's ass wiggled in the air as he searched for his lost ear bud, soon moving down to his hands and knees to search. 

Chris saw the little device on the ground, behind where Yuuri was looking. He should inform him that. 

Just not yet. 

Honestly, Chris didn't remember Yuuri's rear being this big before, but it stretched very nicely against his costume now. Shit, it was as tight as Chris' own costume was on him, and he had it tailored that way. He remembered Yuuri's butt looking good in the Eros costume to begin with, so he must have put on some weight to make it look _this_ good. 

Viktor was a really simple man to have to leave for the bathroom at the sight of this boy's behind. Chris leaned back, enjoying the view for a little longer, noting with amusement how some of his other competitors stopped their warm ups to stare at Yuuri's superb ass. Figuring that the poor boy probably had enough, Chris came up to him, picking up the ear bud from behind him, which put him in the direct vicinity of said ass. 

Smirking, Christ pinched Yuuri's butt to grab his attention. "Missing something?" he asked innocently, not ashamed at all with how he got the Japanese's attention. 

Yuuri yipped in surprise, covering his offended rear end. "C-Chris! Why do you keep - Oh, my ear bud!" he exclaimed, surprised. The skater took his ear bud back from Chris, looking relieved. "I was looking for this! Thank you!" 

Chris smiled, winking. "No, thank _you, cheri._ " Chris stood up, happily leaving the oblivious man in confusion as he went back to his spot. 

Yeah. It was worth it. 

*** 

JJ stared in shock at the exchange that happened between Giacometti and Katsuki. After the Swiss man had blatantly watched the Japanese skater's ass for probably three minutes before helping him find his ear bud, _then pinching his butt_ , JJ couldn't help but wonder if that man had any sense of shame. 

Though JJ was probably not any better, since he had been doing the exact same thing. JJ was straight as an arrow - he's engaged to Isabella, for goodness sake! - but watching Katsuki's butt wiggle in the air as he was looking for his lost earbud was like watching a train wreck. He couldn't look away. 

He had half a mind to ask if he was actually a woman, what with how curvy the lower half of his body had become. He supposed it was plausible that he had put on a little weight between the Grand Prix and Worlds, but he wasn't privy to the knowledge that Viktor had of how the Katsuki genes liked to work. All JJ knew was that Yuuri now has thick thighs, round hips, and a plush tush, his costume stretched snugly over all that. 

JJ felt a little envious when Chris went over and pinched Yuuri's butt. That squeak had been adorable, and his hands barely covered over that ass. That smug bastard. JJ wanted in on that, too! He smiled, thinking of the perfect way to do that. He started walking over to Yuuri, waving his hand to get his attention before the Japanese put his headphones in. 

"Hey, Yuuri! Have you been practicing that fancy quad flip of Viktor's?" he asked, putting on a grin. 

Yuuri startled in surprise, eyes widening. "JJ! Um, well, yes, I have." he responded meekly, looking _very_ confused with the sudden attention. 

His grin broadened, crossing his arms. "You're going to need it if you're going to get silver at the podium!" he said cheekily, putting his hands up in his signature pose. "I may have gotten bronze at the Grand Prix, but I'll be getting the gold at the end of this competition. 'Cause it's JJ Style!" 

Yuuri stared at him, looking more confused. "I, uh... okay. Are you okay, JJ? You're acting kind of weird...er..." he admitted awkwardly. 

JJ stared at him, now confused. Has he really not talked to Yuuri that often? The smile slapped back onto his face, and he held out his hand to the smaller man. "Well, I want to get to know my competitors better! The past Grand Prix taught me that, you know?" Yeah, he should really change that into a better habit. 

Yuuri blinked in surprise. "Oh! Is that right?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, baffled. "Well, good for you. It is a good thing to try to get to know your competitors better, so you can motivate each other." He smiled brightly. "Viktor scolded me about that before." 

JJ nodded absently, trying to not let his eyes drift down. "Yeah, I suppose Viktor might know what he's talking about." he mused, trying to keep looking at the Japanese's face. 

A staff person called for JJ to come and get ready, as it was his turn next. The Canadian frowned, kicking himself mentally for not paying attention. Or getting a chance to feel Yuuri's ass. 

Katsuki nodded awkwardly, making to put his headphones back in. "Sorry, but I gotta keep warming up a little longer, and it sounds like you're up." he said softly, looking a little awkward now. "Good luck on your SP." 

JJ nodded, kicking himself for losing his chance and making up a shitty excuse. "Right. I'll see you on the ice, then, Yuuri!" he said, backing away. He made for the curtained area, feeling a little pissed at himself for missing his chance. However, that changed when he glanced back over at Yuuri, getting a nice side profile of Yuuri doing his warm up, his ass wriggling again. 

JJ went to the ice a happier man. 

*** 

Now it was Yuuri's turn to skate. Viktor held Yuuri's hand gently in his, blue eyes trained solely on deep brown. "I want you to seduce me with all you've got." Viktor purred, running his thumb over Yuuri's knuckles. "Use all the power you have over me in this performance." 

Yuuri blushed deeply, smacking Viktor lightly on his chest. "Viktor!" he hissed. "I-I can't even begin to think of how to do _that!_ " 

VIktor smiled, bringing his fiancé's hand up to his lips. "Oh, I have a feeling you will. Just use your natural _eros_ , Yuuri." he purred, kissing his hand gently, right on top of his ring. He smiled at the bright red blush on the love on his life's cheeks, delighting in the rosiness. 

Yuuri gulped, his face hardening with determination. "You better not take your eyes off me, then." he said, slipping into his _eros_ then and there. 

Ah. There it is. 

Viktor smiled, his eyes briefly travelling down Yuuri's body. "I don't think I could even if I tried." he mused, stepping back. 

Yuuri nodded, then skated off to the center, cocking his hip to the side. Viktor marveled at the sexy curve that made, already his lovely katsudon fatale working his magic, unknowingly using a deadly weapon on the ice. 

The first strums of the guitar echoed across the ice. Viktor watched the flourish of Yuuri's arms, how they curved around his body, before he struck a pose, popping his knee out confidently. He felt his heart skip as he turned to face Viktor suddenly, then throwing a flirty wink at him. 

Then the rest of _On Love: Eros_ came in to play. Viktor watched, enthralled with how Yuuri's added curves added to the program, really bringing out Yuuri's portrayal of being the most beautiful woman in town, seducing the playboy. 

Viktor could almost hear the hushed gasps of the spectators as Yuuri slid into a spread eagle, his giving a perfect angle of his round butt. Hell, Viktor didn't realize just how often he had Yuuri poking his butt and hips out in this program until it happened _multiple_ times. He supposed it was just because he was so enthralled with Yuuri to begin with, found him beautiful in any way that he moved, but damn, did his butt look good in this program. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuuri the entire time, having to loosen his tie a bit just to let out some steam. Did it get hot in here? Oh, no, that was just Viktor suddenly feeling like a horny teenager. 

Damn Yuuri's natural, oblivious _eros._ And thank God for blessing the world with it. 

Before he knew it, Yuuri's program came to an end, and Viktor was finally able to break from the spell woven by Yuuri's hips. The cheers from the crowd was thunderous, which really took the Japanese man by surprise. Viktor wouldn't be surprised if this program overtook the other competitors' programs. With such _eros_ , Yuuri couldn't be beat. 

And speaking of beating... Viktor beamed proudly at the score that Yuuri received for his SP. He hugged his student happily, ruffling his dark locks. "You know, we should celebrate after you get on the podium." he mused, hand wandering down to Yuuri's backside, shamelessly copping a feel. He took pleasure in the jolt that went through his little katsudon's body at the action. He certainly didn't need to look to see the embarrassment on Yuuri's face. He could feel the flames of that blush on his own. "You've thoroughly seduced everyone with your _eros_ today, Yuuri. Although I do think you cheated a little." 

Yuuri stared at him, completely confused. "Eh?" 

"I'll tell you later. Don't worry." he assured him, smiling at the camera. Viktor smirked as he saw some of their competitors give him a jealous look. He smirked wider when he pressed Yuuri closer to him, casting them a teasing glance. "Come on, Yuuri. We better get moving." he suggested, pulling his fiancé to his feet. The rest of the competition that they stayed to watch, Viktor made sure to keep his hand on Yuuri's ass the entire time. Mostly for his own benefit of enjoying the new additions from Yuuri's weight gain, but also to bask in the jealous looks some of the other skaters threw his way. 

Yep. This was his husband to-be. And this was his husband to-be's ass. And he's marrying it. 

***

"Oh, God, I didn't realize it was _that_ noticeable!" Yuuri exclaimed, horrified. Viktor had waited until after Yuuri's FS before telling him about the wonders that his voluptuous form had done on not only himself, but a couple of their competitors as well. Yuuri was covering his face, the red of his blush reaching up to his ears. "I-I knew that I had put on a little weight and that the Eros costume felt a little tighter than normal, but-but - Oh my _God!_ " Yuuri fell to his side on the bed, curling up into a ball. "Wake me up when this nightmare is over. Everyone must have thought about what a huge pig I was!" 

Viktor chuckled, sitting next to his fiancé. They were both wearing nothing but the hotel bathrobes, which worked just fine for Viktor's intentions. His little katsudon needed to pay him back for the seduction from the SP. He placed two fingers on Yuuri's calf, making them walk up the Japanese man's leg. He smiled at the shudder he got in response. "On the contrary, it seemed to add to your performance." Viktor said, continuing to let his fingers walk up, nice and slow, on one plump thigh. Viktor leaned in close to Yuuri's ear. "And what a naughty, seductive minx you were. Using your wiles to woo the crowd and make grown men weak to their knees." 

Yuuri was panting, but now he was looking up at Viktor. "Th-that's not - I didn't - " 

Viktor's fingers reached Yuuri's hip, smiling as he poked one finger into the soft flesh. "Oh, Yuuri. I love it when you show your _eros_ side, but you should really hide this side of you." he mused, placing a kiss on Yuuri's neck. He smiled, letting his hand settle on the curve of Yuuri's fine ass. He enjoyed the little squeak that came out of his husband to-be. "Your obliviousness to how attractive you are really almost killed a couple of men in your Eros costume the other day, myself included." 

"Y-you-?!" Viktor swallowed Yuuri's exclamation with a deep kiss, chuckling as he drew a low moan out. He looked back down at him, giving his love a wolfish smile. 

"Now, how should I reward my fiancé for his silver?" he mused, giving Yuuri's butt a squeeze. Yuuri blushed deeply, staring up at him. He preened at the look he got from Yuuri. He was the only one who could get this kind of reaction, and he was the only one who knew Yuuri's love. 

And he was _definitely_ going to be the only one who got to know Yuuri's newly acquired _ass_ ets tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a request courtesy of BigBossy! This was definitely a bit of a challenge for me, so I had fun writing this and seeing how it would work. Hopefully I did okay, and that this hopefully is how BigBossy wanted it, or if they even like it. I hope you guys liked it, too! Let me know what you think below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
